The present invention is relates to a filter housing with a removable, multi-cartridge holder. More particularly, the present invention is directed to filter cartridge holders adapted to hold, seal, and align an array of filter cartridges mounted in an associated filter housing.
Systems used in desalination, particularly pre-filtration to reverse osmosis equipment, have particular filtration requirements and experience certain difficulties not found in other filtration systems. Because the fluid going through pre-filtration is seawater, proper wetted surface materials must be selected to insure reliable, on-going operation. Such systems have particular requirements as they relate to the preparation of drinking water. Additional challenges include creating a reliable seal or isolation, between the non-filtered input fluid and the output fluid- or filtered section of the housing.
In addition, the filter must also enable large fluid flows with minimal pressure drop. Because uptime is critical, the filter must be easily removable to allow replacement or exchange of the filter cartridges.
Accordingly, there is a need for a replaceable filter cartridge for filtration systems that is acceptable for use with desalination systems and that provides adequate sealing or isolation between inlets and outlets. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.